Teenager in the mirror
by Sir RCCS
Summary: Logan was an ugly boy with issues until he is given a mirror and turns into Dak Zevon. But the love of his life falls for Dak. But Logan has to get his love to fall for the real him. But will people rip them apart by finding out Logan's secret?
1. A new me

**Hey Guys I'm back with a new story read my other story Manly Manipulators. This is nothing like my other story. I got this inspiration from an old show I used to watch**

Logan Mitchell was just your average type of boy. Except he was ugly well at least that's what everyone thought. Logan's name was Hortense; it was his uncle's name because he was like a father to him since Logan's father walked out before he was born. But they call him by his middle name since Uncle Hortense lived with them. "Logan!" Logan's mother Joanna called. "I'm coming mama." Logan answered. Logan walked to his mother's room and Joanna said, "Logan you're an 8 year old boy who looks like a 12 year old because you're getting fatter." "That's not true mama I haven't been gaining weight." Logan said. "Yes you are and your looks are holding me back." Joanna spoke. "If I hold you back so much then why do I live here?" Logan asked angrily. "Fine then leave!" Joanna replied mad. She grabbed Logan's suitcase and put all his clothes in it and handed to Logan. Logan started to cry and left outside, the poor apartment complex he lived in. But when he came outside it started to rain. He walked back inside and started to cry. "Hey Logan what's wrong?" Uncle Hortense asked. "Mama kicked me out of the house." Logan said in tears. "Joanna is a drama queen." Hortense smirked. Logan laughed a little. "Here I want to show you something." Hortense spoke. "Ok, lead the way." Uncle Hortense and Logan walked into Hortense's room. When they arrived Hortense said, "Logan I want you to do me a big favor." "Of course I'll do anything for you Uncle." Logan said. "Logan don't ever look into that mirror that's covered. Don't let anyone look into it. Keep it safe for me." Hortense said. "I will Uncle, I will, I promise." Logan replied. "Thank you Logan." Uncle Hortense said. That night Hortense Mitchell died. But his spirit always was with Logan. Logan kept the mirror safe, but who knew that, that mirror would be useful for Logan.

**10 years later:**

Logan was 18 years old and he was trying to get a job, since Joanna's real estate business collapsed. He found out that they're hiring at Diamond Cosmetics and he applied and they called him for an interview. The interview didn't go so well because everyone made fun of him because of his look." When Logan arrived home his best friend Carlos Garcia was waiting outside. "Carlos how are you buddy?" Logan asked. "I'm good Logan, but you just got kicked out of your house because of the rent." Carlos said sadly. "No, no, no why me?" Logan asked as he walked in. "I got a job!" Logan lied. "Please! Don't kick us out!" Joanna screamed. "Don't worry about it if he has a job I'll let you stay." The landlord said and left. Joanna was happy and said, "I can't believe your ugly ass got a job." Logan just looked at her and ran upstairs to his room he grabbed a razor and tried to slash his wrist. "Logan, please don't do this." Hortense said. "I'm ugly Uncle! I want to do this!" Logan screamed in tears. "Please come to my room I want to show you something important." Hortense said quietly. Logan went to Hortense's room. "I'm here Uncle." Logan said in the room. "Uncover the mirror Logan. Uncover it." Hortense whispered. Logan walked to the mirror and uncovered it. "Look into to the mirror Logan." Hortense spoke. Logan looks and he sees his reflection. "What do you see in the mirror Logan?" Hortense asked. "I see the reflection of an ugly boy with low self-esteem." Logan answered. "Now I want you to close your eyes really hard and imagine the boy you want to look like." Hortense said. Logan cooperated and he thought of the boy he was dreaming to be. "Don't open your eyes yet. But did you imagine the boy you wanted to be?" Hortense asked. "Yes I did." Logan replied with his eyes closed. "Now open your eyes." Hortense said. Logan opened his eyes and stared at the mirror. But what he saw surprised him. "Oh my god!" Logan said quietly. In the mirror he saw was the guy he imagined he wanted to be. "Is this the guy you want be Logan?" Hortense asked the boy. "Yes Uncle this is who I want to be. I want to be that teenager in that mirror." Logan answered. "Then Logan touch the mirror and you will be him." Hortense said. Logan touched the mirror and then he transformed into the teenager. "What about Logan? Is he going to be stuck in there forever?" Logan referred to his normal self that was currently in the mirror. "In the morning you will be this boy, but at night you will turn back to Logan Mitchell." Hortense answered. Logan smiled and thanked Hortense. He was what he wanted to be. That's all that matters.

Logan was walking to Diamond Cosmetics to apply for a job, maybe his new looks might help. Since cute girls kept looking at him. Logan arrived inside and walked to the interview room. "Hi I'm Brooke Diamond and welcome to Diamond Cosmetics." The interviewer said. "Hi I'm-"Logan really didn't think of a name. He thought of a name that popped into his head. "Hi I'm Dak Zevon." Logan said. "Nice to meet you Dak. I have a question this is for the physics job, if you're auditioning to be a model then you go to the other side of the building." Brooke spoke. "No I'm here for the physics job." Logan replied. "Ok Dak it seems you have all the qualifications and requirements. So you get the job." Brooke said happily. "Thank you so much." Logan said. "Ok you start tomorrow." Brooke said. Logan smiled and hugged Brooke. He left the building and he saw his reflection but it wasn't Dak's reflection it was Logan's. "I knew this had to be a joke." Logan sobbed and cried as he walked back home. He saw Carlos and waved at him. But strangely Carlos didn't wave back. Carlos asked, "Do I know you?" "Carlos it's me Logan." Logan replied. "You're not Logan?" Carlos answered. Logan walked up to Logan and took Carlos to the nearest mirror. "It's me Logan." Logan said. Carlos was shocked. "What the heck! Logan?" Carlos said surprised.

**Should I continue? Plz review**


	2. Meeting new people

**Hi I'm back I like to thx every1 who read this chapter plz read my other story Manly Manipulators it's a gud story a lot of ppl think so. Now on wit dis story**

"Logan why do you look so different and how do did this happen?" Carlos asked shocked. "How is this happening? How can Logan's reflection show up in the mirror instead of Dak's?" Logan asked. "Who's Dak?" Carlos asked. "Dak is my alias." Logan answered. "Logan I'm not that smart can you dumb it down for me a little." Carlos said. "An alias is a fake name to someone who is trying to hard their real identity." Logan replied. "Ok I get it now, fake you fake name." Carlos said. "Yeah Carlos just like you said." Logan said slightly annoyed. "But how did you turn into this Dak person?" Carlos asked. "Ok well remember my Uncle Hortense?" Logan answered with a question. "Yeah the one who died who was a physicist?" Carlos asked. "Yeah that one." Logan replied bluntly. "Ok what about him?" Carlos asked. "Well he made this mirror." Logan said. "The one that you covered that your Uncle said never to look at?" Carlos asked. "Yeah that one, well it turns out that mirror is magical. It was a gift for me." Logan said. "How do you know it was made for you?" Carlos asked. "Well I see his spirit and he told me to go to the mirror and that's what I did." Logan answered. That's when Uncle Hortense spirit came. "He's here with us Carlos." Logan said. "Ask him if I can use that mirror." Carlos asked. Logan looked at Hortense. Hortense just smiled and shook his no. "Sorry it's just for me." Logan smirked. "You know when you smirk in that body you look like a jerk." Carlos said honestly. "I do?" Logan asked. "Yeah you do." Carlos smirked. Just then Carlos' dad came towards them. "Carlos, quick cover that mirror so your dad doesn't see who I really am." Logan said. Carlos grabbed a blanket nearby and covered the mirror. "Carlos who's your friend?" Officer Garcia asked. "Dad this is Dak." Carlos looked at Logan. "Pleasure to meet you Officer Garcia, I'm Dak Zevon." Logan answered. "How do you know I'm a cop?" Officer Garcia asked. "Carlos told me Sir." Logan answered immediately. "Ok you seem like a nice boy Dak." Officer Garcia said as he left.

Carlos introduced Dak to everyone. Everyone seemed to like Dak. What can they say he was a smart, charming, and handsome. Everyone said that Dak and Logan would be the best of friends. But no one knew that Dak and Logan was the same person. Logan was having so much fun. He was outside waiting for Carlos to get some drinks that they can enjoy. It was sunset at the moment and Logan was happy. Just then Hortense appeared and said, "Logan it's time for you to turn back to your normal self." "Ok but why when I look into the mirror I see Logan instead of Dak?" Logan asked. "You can't look into the mirror because you have to believe that you're Dak?" Logan nodded and hid behind the tree. As Logan hides behind the tree the sunset turned into a full moon and it was dark outside. Carlos then comes out looking for him. "Dak, where are you?" Carlos asked. Logan walked out and said, "Sorry Dak had to leave but he will be back tomorrow morning." Logan said. Carlos turned around to see Logan instead of Dak. "Logan how did you turn back to normal?" Carlos asked. "Well that's the thing, in the morning I'm Dak but at night I'm Logan." Logan said quietly. "Well can Logan accept this drink, so I can actually hang out with my real best friend, than my fake one?" Carlos asked. Logan just laughed and grabbed the drink and sat down and looked at the moon

**The next day:**

It was early in the morning but it was still dark so Logan was safe. "Logan are you heading to work now?" Joanna asked. "Yes Mama I'm leaving now." Logan replied and left. Logan ran outside and hid an alley. Just then the sun came out and Logan popped out his head. Logan walked to the bus stop to head his new job.

At Diamond's Cosmetics:

Logan was in the entrance and walked inside and there stood Brooke diamond. "Dak nice to see you!" Brooke said. "Thank you Mrs. Diamond." Logan said. "Oh Dak please call me Brooke, everyone does." Brooke said modestly. "Ok _Brooke_." Logan said with a smile. "Dak let me take you upstairs so I can introduce you to everyone." Brooke said. Logan said, "Yes let's go." Brooke and Logan went inside the elevator all the way to the top floor. When they walked out of the elevator there was a huge crowd. Out of the crowd Logan saw this beautiful girl. The beautiful girl walked to Logan and said, "Hi I'm Camille." Logan smiled and took out his hand and he said, "Hi I'm-" "You're Dak I know, nice to meet you." Camille answered and shook Logan's hand. Logan smiled at Camille while she smiled back. "Dak this is my son-." Brooke said before she was interrupted. "Mom I got this." The guy said. "Hi Dak I'm Jett." Jett introduced himself. "Hi Jett nice to meet you." Logan replied. "I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet me, it's a pleasure for everyone." Jett smirked. 'Great a self-centered male diva, I guess they do exist.' Logan thought. Logan nodded but wasn't really paying attention to what James was saying; all he knew was that James was talking about himself. "Jett shut up, because I look way better than you." A male voice said. "Hi Dak I'm James, I can see you met my spoiled narcissist step-brother Jett." James said. "James respect your brother and go back to your photo-shoot!" Brooke said. "Shut up Brooke you don't tell me what to do!" James said as he left. Just then a blond came over and Brooke said, "Dak meet your new assistant Jo." "Hi Dak nice to meet you." Jo said. Logan smiled and nodded at Jo. Just then another blond came over. "Who's the blond?" Logan whispered to Jo. "That is Camille's boyfriend, Kendall Knight." Kendall smirked at Logan and walked away. 'Wow it's my first day here and I have an enemy already.' Logan thought.

**I smell a little Kendall and Logan rivalry. Plz review or give me sum tips or suggestions for the next chapter Sir RCCS**


	3. Fighting for Dak Zevon

**Srry I haven't updated this chapter sooner I was having family issues. Also I had writer's block**

With Jett and Kendall:

"I really don't trust this new guy." Kendall said to his best friend Jett. "Oh come on, you actually think that Camille would drop you for whatever his name is?" Jett asked. "Actually yes, Jett I do." Kendall replied. "Please Camille is a little pushover." Jett said bluntly. "What do you mean?" Kendall asked. "Camille will do anything to keep a relationship. That's why she follows your orders. If she wasn't my step-sister anyways she would've been a one-night stand already." Jett said calmly. "Jett do you know how wrong that is?" Kendall asked grossed out. "Ken-dork do you think I care?" Jett asked with an attitude. "I told you never to calm that!" Kendall screamed loudly for everyone to see. Kendall looks at the people and says, "What I'm thinking about becoming an actor, deal with it." The people looked away fast. "Nice acting skills Knight." Jett said with a smirk. Kendall rolled his eyes. James was walking past the desk and Kendall said, "Hey James what's up?" "Just because you're dating my sister doesn't mean I have to like you!" James snapped and walked away. "Ouch!" Jett said sarcastically. "Will you shut up?" Kendall asked. "No." Jett replied. Kendall just looked at Jett and walked away.

With Jo and Logan:

"So is it like this all the time?" Logan asked "Yeah it is, you'll get used to it Mr. Zevon." Jo answered professionally. "Jo you don't have to call me Mr. Zevon, just call me Dak." Logan replied "Ok Dak." Jo said. "So what can you tell me about Camille Diamond?" Logan asked. "Well for starters her last name isn't Diamond." Jo answered. Logan was confused; he thought James and Camille were siblings. "But I thought Camille and James were siblings." Logan said. "Oh they are its just Camille was adopted and James is a birth child." Jo replied. "Oh wow that's crazy." Logan said after a couple of moments of silence. That's when Camille showed up. "Hi again sorry to interrupt, Jo can you fill in these forms for our new employee." Camille said while smiling and looking at Dak. "Sure here you go Ms. Rodgers." Jo replied. "Thank you Jo, and welcome aboard Mr. Zevon." Camille said nicely and left.

Kendall knocked on the door of Logan's office. "Hello, hello." Kendall smirked. "Oh hi Mr. Knight." Jo said immediately. "Jo you look beautiful as ever." Kendall smirked again. Jo blushed she felt like was going to melt on the floor. She's had a crush on Kendall since she started to work at Diamond's Cosmetics. "So you must be Dak Zevon." Kendall said. "Yup I'm the new guy." Logan said nervously. "I think we're going to be the bestest of friends." Kendall smiled. 'Yeah until you find out I'm into your girlfriend' Logan thought. "Yeah I guess." Logan said shyly. "Good you don't want be friends with James Diamond." Kendall said bluntly. "I don't?" Logan asked. "Of course you don't." Kendall smiled 'James doesn't seem like a bad person. Maybe Kendall is looking out for me.' Logan thought. "Good so it's settled then." Kendall said. Logan lost train of thought when he heard what Kendall said. "What's settled?" Logan asked. "You're going out for lunch with me and Jett." Kendall replied "Oh right sorry I forgot." Logan said. "Great I'll pick you up at lunch." Kendall said. "Ok." Logan said. "Bye Dak." Kendall replied. "Bye Kendall." Logan said nicely.

"Oh my god, Kendall Knight wants to be your friend!" Jo exclaimed. "Is that a good thing?" Logan asked. "Of course it's a good thing!" Jo answered. Logan just nodded then asked, "Do you like Kendall?" Jo instantly blushed "No I don't like Kendall." Jo stammered. "Yes you do." Logan smirked. "Is it obvious?" Jo asked "Very obvious Jo, but I'll keep it a secret." Logan replied. "Thank you so much Dak." Jo said. "Anytime, now let's get back to work." Logan replied. After a couple of minutes Logan spoke, "Now I'll be right back." Jo nodded and Logan left.

With James:

James was in his photo shoot. All James thought was about getting Dak away from Kendall and Jett. Kendall was a real jerk, he wondered what his sister saw in him. Jett was also a jerk; James thinks that Jett is just like him except the bitchy and more self-conceited version of him. James was posing for picture when he saw Dak, he looked lost. James left his station and walked towards Dak. "Oh hi James I was just looking for the bathroom." Logan said nervously trying to get away from James. "Dak wait." James said and Logan instantly stopped. "I know your friends with Kendall Knight." James continued. "Yeah I am is that bad?" Logan asked sheepishly. "You can be friends with whoever you want, but be careful with Kendall and Jett. They're not the type of people you should be friends with." James said. "That's funny because Kendall said the same thing about you." Logan smirked. "Well it's obvious Kendall and I hate each other." James replied. "Yeah I got to go to the bathroom, and whatever issues you and Kendall have that's between you and him. It's none of my business." Logan said and left a dumbfounded James standing there in shock. "It's already his first day and he already hates me." James said to himself sadly. "James let's finish the photo shoot." The photographer with a strong French accent said. "Ok Pierre I'm on my way." James replied and walked back to his station.

With Logan:

Logan walked into the bathroom, he was angry. He felt like he was the prize of some sort of competition. But then he remembered that no one ever fought for him. Half of Logan was angry while the other half was happy that he was worthy of other people's attention. Logan was washing his face and he saw himself in front of the mirror. Dak's reflection didn't show up in the mirror, only Logan's real reflection appeared. That's when the bathroom door opened and he heard a voice gasp and say, "Whoa." Logan's eyes widen as he realized that he's been caught.

**What's going to happen? Plz review any tips or ideas 4 da story**


	4. New Face for Diamond's Cosmetics

**I know you guys are probably mad at me for forgetting this story. I didn't forget this story I just lost inspiration but I'm back now, I also will be updating this story once a month or at least twice a month it depends on my schedule and my other stories that are in the process. Since I'm writing four other stories in the process. So I decided to make this the list. Of the stories.**

**Teenager in the mirror**

**Manly Manipulators**

**Carlos you're average teenage whore**

**Black Swan**

What was he going to do? It's been only a day and he's already been caught! Logan turned around and saw a figure holding a tabloid magazine. Logan walked towards the figure, while he tried to stay away from the surrounding mirrors in the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked. The figure jumped and let out a high-pitched scream! Logan scared also screamed in surprise. The figure moved the magazine from his face and it was revealed to be the one and only Jett Stetson. "Dak, you scared me." The tan replied. "I'm sorry I just heard you and I thought something bad happened." Logan replied.

"No I was just reading that Lindsay Lohan got out of rehab and is shooting a movie." Jett said.

Logan nodded his head and said, "Ok I'll see you later." as he walked out of the bathroom to leave the rich boy to do his business.

"Dak," Jett said, making Logan stop in the middle of his track. "you're still going to lunch with Kendall and I, right?"

Logan turned around and smiled sheepishly and answered, "Yeah I am."

"Good." Jett smiled as he left, but that smile made Logan wonder if Jett's smile was his normal pearly whites glistening in the light or was it a mischievous one that he will use victoriously as a sign of satisfaction over the success of a dirty sick joke aimed towards Logan. Logan walked back to his office where Jo said as she typed away on her computer, "Ah there you are, Mrs. Diamond just called and she said staff meeting in the conference room in 5 minutes."

"Ok where's the conference room?" Logan asked.

"Turn left when you leave your office and keep going straight until you see the break room then turn right, and when you see the printing press room turn left and it will be the first door on your right." Jo said factually.

Logan smiled and replied, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Dak." Jo said with a smile

After following Jo's directions to the conference room, Logan made it to the conference room. Logan sat down in his seat, while he waited for Brooke to make her announcement. "Welcome everyone; I called this meeting to introduce our new employee who I bet you all already met, Mr. Dak Zevon," Logan instantly blushed as he noticed all the attention on him. "Dak don't be modest and stand up and before you say no you should know that no one uses that word on me," Brooke continued with a scary look. Logan didn't want to know the consequences of saying no to Brooke so he stood up and put on a shy smile. "Anyways back to the meeting, it has come to my attention that we haven't hired a model. So this meeting is for any of our head employees from any department to be the new young face of Diamond Cosmetics. Now, now our marketing department have done some research and discovered that our clients and customers love Jett, Kendall, and James but they want a new model and that's where you guys come in. I need you guys to pick 8 employees male or female."

"I pick Heather Fox." said Barnett a guy from the marketing department.

"I second that notion." Pierre spoke.

"Ok we have Heather, Heather please stand for us." Brooke said slyly. A girl with pale skin with black hair stood up who had to be Heather. 'She's beautiful, flawless, she's perfect. Not as perfect as Camille but a close second.' Logan thought. After picking 4 female candidates and 3 male candidates who were: Heather Fox, Stephanie King, Lucy Stone, and a blonde girl named Jennifer for the female. While the male candidates were: Barnett O'Hara, this 16 year old intern named Kyle, and Kyle's best friend Tyler, there's still 1 left. The employees kept trying to decide who should be the next male candidate and it lead to a big argument.

"I nominate Dak Zevon." A voice screamed. Everyone turned silent and turned to find the source of the voice. Logan's eyes went wide as he heard his aliases' name being called out and turned to also find the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to the one and only James.

"Does anybody second that notion?" Brooke asked. Everyone's arm shot up in the air. "Okay it seems Dak is our final candidate for the males. After a while, the finalists were: Heather, Camille, Kyle, and Logan. "Ok guys pick who will be the next face of Diamond's Cosmetics but choose wisely." Five minutes later Brooke announced, "Ok guys the new face of Diamond's cosmetics is our new employee Dak Zevon!" Logan was shocked it's only been day 1 and he already was a model. Everyone clapped and cheered happy for the model except for one, the model himself. "Okay guys settled down, congratulations to Dak on being the new face, meeting adjourned." Brooke said and everyone dismissed themselves back to the work stations. Logan waited for everyone to leave and saw Brooke grabbing her stuff and he walked towards her, "Brooke can I talk to you?" he asked.

Brooke looked at Logan happily and answered, "Of course, I have time for our new face of the company."

"Brooke I don't want to be a model." Logan replied.

"Can I ask why?" Brooke asked with concern.

"I don't have any experience with modeling; I don't think I'm good-looking enough to be one." Logan answered.

"On that matter that's where you're wrong my darling. You definitely have the looks of one and we have a lot of models here that can give you tips and help with the job." Brooke replied.

"But what about my physics job?" Logan asked.

"You'll still have it my darling, being a model and working in that department will be a lot of work but I'm sure you can handle it and besides you'll be getting paid more for having both jobs," Brooke said assuredly. Logan looked uncertain, "I have faith you'll succeed in the fashion world and in the physics world. So will you do it?"" Brooke continued.

"I will do it." Logan replied.

Brooke smiled and walked away. Tomorrow starts the new model life of Logan Mitchell under the fake name of Dak Zevon. Can life get any weirder?

**I hope I didn't lose any readers and forgive me for taking mad long to update, please review.**

**Sir RCCS**


End file.
